Imposture
by Cltho
Summary: « Heero est le soldat parfait ». « Heero ne fait aucune erreur, c’est un pilote aux capacités exceptionnelles ». Enfin, c’est ce que voient les autres. L’histoire du point de vue du concerné est légèrement différente… 1x2


**Titre : **Imposture

**Auteur : **Clôtho

**Source : **Gundam Wing

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre : **One-shot, yaoi, humour, romance, lime

**Disclaimer: **Je ne suis pas la créatrice et je participe activement à la déformation progressive des personnages… Les pauvres sont à plaindre…

**Petite Note : **Et bien, ça m'a pris un matin, comme ça, alors que je réfléchissais sur le plan définitif d'une fic…

Et voilà, une idée de travers et tout est parti de là…

Un jeu sur les points de vue… Quand les autres tirent des conclusions un peu trop rapides, ça donne… ça.

Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais bon… Et en plus, c'est pour démolir mon perso préféré… Le mythe s'écroule --

**Résumé : « **Heero est le soldat parfait ». « Heero ne fait aucune erreur, c'est un pilote aux capacités exceptionnelles ». Enfin, c'est ce que voient les autres. L'histoire du point de vue du concerné est légèrement différente… 1x2

**Imposture :**

Je poussai un soupir en voyant la salle de réception remplie de personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le buffet, surveillant les alentours avec attention.

Moi qui m'étais dit « jamais » en voyant le carton d'invitation.

J'étais maintenant là, dans un costume noir qui m'avait coûté trop cher pour l'utilisation que j'allais en faire, à essayer de deviner les ingrédients qui pouvaient se cacher dans les canapés devant moi. Couleurs étranges et inconnues dans le bataillon des comestibles.

Tout ça parce que mon foutu colocataire organisait une petite réunion entre potes chez nous, le même soir. Et si je n'avais pas envie d'aller à une réception guindée boire du champagne en souvenir du passé, je pouvais encore moins supporter les soirées djembé qu'il organisait et où je passais le plus clair de mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre à me boucher les oreilles.

Comme de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu travailler ce soir-là, j'étais venu ici en désespoir de cause. Mon unique souci était désormais de ne croiser personne de ma connaissance.

Je tournai donc les talons en apercevant Trowa quelques mètres plus loin, et esquivai sur la droite lorsque je faillis croiser l'ancien médecin Sally Po.

Enfin, j'étais dans une salle chauffée, où la nourriture s'étalait à profusion sur les tables et les plateaux que distribuaient les serveurs. Tout n'était pas si horrible dans cette soirée. Je pouvais attendre sagement que mon appartement se vide et remplir mon estomac gratuitement.

En évitant les invités.

Comme si j'avais envie de les revoir, franchement. Non merci, j'avais déjà donné. Deux années entières de guerre pendant lesquelles j'avais surmonté l'insurmontable.

Les autres.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ca avait été galère, surtout lorsqu'on avait du cohabiter à cinq.

Je me souviens encore de ces années de tortures abominables.

Ca commençait dès le matin.

J'avais envie d'envoyer valser ce foutu réveil que j'avais moi-même réglé la veille, en économisant au maximum les minutes qu'il me fallait pour déjeuner et m'habiller afin de dormir plus longtemps. Mais c'était jamais assez. Ce truc faisait un boucan d'enfer juste à côté de mon oreille. Evidemment, je l'éteignais le plus rapidement possible. J'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps au lit mais ça aurait été exagéré.

Quand je descendais pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, ça m'assaillait de partout. Il y avait les bonjours, les divers cris du matin. Ca bougeait autour de moi comme dans une fourmilière et je ne pouvais pas arrêter ça parce que ça signifiait les flinguer tous un à un et ça, je pouvais pas.

C'était mes coéquipiers quand même.

Je comprenais pas les trois quarts de ce qu'ils me racontaient, tout ce que je voyais c'était des sortes d'ombres comme des poteaux, mais capables de bouger.

Je pensais à rien, je calculais personne. J'étais dans le brouillard.

Je vivais ma routine. Je voulais juste un peu de tranquillité à mon réveil. Le seul truc qui me faisait tenir c'est que j'allais sur Wing après.

Alors je déjeunais rapidement.

Au début, je mangeais pas le matin jusqu'à ce que Quatre me tombe dessus avec les vertus du petit-déjeuner et il en avait fait une montagne, tout le monde avait cru que je faisais de l'anorexie ou que je surveillais mon poids pour préserver mes capacités physiques. Du coup, ils avaient acheté des céréales spécial-régime sportif.

C'était dégueulasse mais il fallait bien leur faire plaisir. J'en mangeais trois quatre poignées et j'allais aussi rapidement que possible sur le Wing.

Pas trop quand même car ça aurait pu me réveiller complètement. Et je ne voulais pas me réveiller complètement. C'était mon but ultime. Sortir de mon lit pour aller comater dans le cockpit du Wing.

C'était ma sieste d'après réveil.

Bénis soit le gundanium, matière isolante par excellente. Là, je n'avais pas de cris, pas d'appels, pas de sonneries pour indiquer une nouvelle mission depuis que j'avais coupé le son, non, il y avait juste moi et cette tranquillité si rare.

J'avais pas envie de rentrer dans ma chambre où m'attendait l'objet le plus horrible de la création que j'ai jamais vu : l'ordinateur portable. Parce que le mec qui a inventé ça haïssait le monde entier. Il voulait vraiment le faire souffrir, ça se voit.

Déjà, c'est dit dans le nom. C'est portable. Ca veut dire que ça s'emporte partout et qu'on ne peut pas y échapper. Moi j'aurais bien aimé ne pas voir les tonnes de rapports de missions en retard qui m'attendaient sur cette machine.

Et les nombreux mails de rappel du Docteur J qui me fixaient des délais pour les rendre. J'avais pris tellement de retard dans ces conneries que j'étais obligé de me les taper tous les soirs.

Et les autres pilotes qui pensaient que je faisais du zèle.

Je ne vois pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était à moi qu'on avait confié de rédiger les rapports de toute la clique, alors que j'étais le plus long à les rendre.

Soit, j'étais le seul à avoir un ordinateur portable. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'en avoir acheté un ? C'était pour un jeu stupide qui n'a jamais voulu marcher en plus.

S'il ne s'agissait que de la possession de cet engin métallique, pas de problème, je l'aurais vendu, je l'aurais donné ! J'en aurais acheté des plus performants aux autres !

Mais c'est vrai que je sais bien utiliser un ordinateur. Quand on est coincé avec ces machines pendant des heures avec un travail pénible et répétitif à faire, on cherche des moyens d'y échapper. Et finalement, on trouve quelques manipulations à faire, quelques occupations sympas.

Mais voilà, tout le monde semblait penser que j'adorais taper les rapports, que pianoter sur un clavier était un de mes passe-temps favori.

Et encore si ce n'était que ça, ça aurait été supportable…

Non, il fallait que ce soit plus compliqué. Plus contraignant pour moi aussi.

Tous les autres pilotes me voyaient comme un être parfait, qui ne pense qu'à travailler et qui ne ressent pas la douleur. Alors du coup, ils trouvaient ça normal quand j'avais trois fois plus de travail que les autres.

Une fois, un ozzie m'avait tiré dessus pendant une fuite et je m'en étais sorti avec une balle dans le bras. Vous croyez que les autres auraient eu un peu de compassion ? C'était limite s'ils ne se demandaient pas pourquoi je ralentissais !

J'ai du me débrouiller tout seul, en déchirant un bout de mon débardeur pour me soigner. Tout ça en courant ! Et Sally qui venait me reprocher ce bandage sommaire et que « je n'étais pas sérieux et je devrais plus faire attention à ma santé ».

Et j'ignore qui est le crétin absolu qui avait parlé de mon immunité contre la douleur mais j'avais pas eu le droit à un seul calmant ! Ca m'avait déchiré pendant tout le séjour à l'hôpital. Même après ma sortie, j'en grinçais encore des dents.

Et les autres qui me trouvaient agressif et asocial.

Va taper la discute quand un marteau-piqueur a décidé de se faire la main sur ton bras ! Surtout avec ceux qui t'ont privé d'analgésiques !

J'étais plutôt d'humeur à leur balancer mon ordinateur portable à la figure. Comme si ça me faisait plaisir de voir cet engin de malheur ! Ils avaient parfois des idées tordues mes coéquipiers. Ils avaient pensé quoi ? Que c'était divertissant de rédiger mon rapport ? Ils auraient pu le faire eux-même.

Et tout ça à cause d'un malentendu.

Tout ça parce que j'avais soi-disant remis ma jambe en place sans broncher, après un saut d'un immeuble de cinquante étages.

Merci Duo pour cette réputation de super-héros sans collant !

Il faudrait rectifier plusieurs choses dans sa version.

Je venais de me faire capturer par Oz.

Mon corps était tellement engourdi par les tranquillisants que je ne le sentais même plus.

Alors j'avais réussi à courir jusqu'à l'ouverture par je ne sais quel miracle, sûrement la menace d'une nouvelle piqûre, et j'avais sauté dans le vide.

Et oui, il est possible de s'endormir même en chute libre. Avalez une bonne dose de calmants et on verra comment vous réagissez hein ? Du coup, la chute, tout ça, ben j'avais rien senti.

J'avais eu du mal à me relever quand même et heureusement que Duo m'avait soutenu pour monter sur le bateau. Mais il s'était pas demandé pourquoi je trouvais le pont si intéressant au point d'y laisser scotcher mon derrière. Alors j'avais profité de l'effet des sédatifs pour remettre ma jambe en place.

Rien à faire, je sentais que dalle de toute façon.

J'aurais du me méfier.

Après ça, Duo est allé clamer sur tous les toits mes soi-disant exploits et je me suis retrouvé face à des regards carrément fanatiques de la part des autres pilotes.

Un autre truc que j'avais pas bien compris, c'était le réflexe systématique qu'avaient les autres quand ils me parlaient ou qu'ils s'approchaient trop près de se tenir sur leurs gardes. J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je sorte mon arme pour les flinguer d'un moment à l'autre.

D'abord, je la portais quasiment jamais sur moi et en plus, je voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire. Il suffisait d'un regard noir et ils me fuyaient comme si je possédais sur moi une grenade prête à exploser.

C'était parce que j'avais l'air hostile soi-disant. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par cette version. Il faut dire que lorsque nous rencontrions des nouvelles personnes, Duo se chargeait des présentations.

« -Bonjour, je vous présente Heero Yuy, c'est un fanatique de l'informatique, il passe toutes ses journées devant son ordi, hein Heero ? Il est un peu froid en apparence mais je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre ! Heero je te présente Flora et Julia, elles font des études de droit ! Il a récemment fait une tentative de suicide alors soyez gentilles avec lui ! »

Même si j'avais fait un large sourire après ça, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Enfin, je sais que j'étais fautif en partie. J'aurais du leur expliquer, les arrêter.

Mais au départ, c'était marrant de les voir si réservés avec moi, m'approchant comme on approche une bête sauvage.

Et… Et le jeu avait pris plus d'importance, et le temps avait passé…

Et plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de leur dire la vérité.

Et puis j'osais pas.

J'osais pas leur avouer qu'ils étaient à côté de la plaque.

Qu'ils se plantaient carrément, qu'ils se mangeaient le mur, qu'ils étaient ridicules.

Je me voyais mal leur expliquer que depuis le début, lorsqu'ils craignaient mes réactions, moi ça me faisait bien marrer.

Ca m'amusait l'image qu'ils s'étaient faite de moi. Elle était assez flatteuse en plus. J'étais imperturbable, dévoué à mes missions, déterminé comme jamais à les remplir consciencieusement.

J'étais travailleur, j'étais réservé et calme.

Et puis c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Sûrs de leurs convictions premières, ils avaient commencé à spéculer plus. Et comme je ne disais rien, ils pensaient avoir raison. C'est là que j'aurais du mettre un stop.

« Hé ! Oh ! Je suis un être humain, c'est impossible que je puisse passer trois nuits blanches sans récupérer ! »

Et ils avaient commencé à croire que je n'étais capable de penser qu'aux missions, que ça m'obsédait, j'étais en quelque sorte devenu le maniaque de service.

J'avais voulu m'essayer à la cuisine, comme ça pour passer le temps, un après midi où je m'ennuyais un peu alors qu'ils étaient absents.

J'aurais pas du.

Quand ils sont rentrés, ils ont cru que je préparais une arme chimique.

Sérieusement.

Ils m'avaient demandé de ranger mon matériel et de ne plus faire mes expériences dans la cuisine parce que c'était l'endroit où on mangeait.

Ils étaient vexants quand même.

Et puis c'était faux que je ne me souciais pas de mon apparence à l'époque.

C'était vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais je passais un temps fou devant la glace pour essayer d'ordonner mes cheveux. Et si je ne le faisais pas, c'était pire ! Alors, lorsqu'ils disaient que je négligeais cet aspect, j'avais cette soudaine envie de leur balancer mon poing dans la figure…

J'étais mortifié par leurs remarques.

Et le coup du débardeur ! Ils m'avaient regardé comme si j'étais un ovni lorsque j'étais arrivé en débardeur et en short à la planque. D'accord, on était en hiver et il neigeait.

Ils en ont tout de suite conclu que le froid m'indifférait complètement.

Encore une fausse idée.

Je revenais d'une colonie où la saison était l'été et la navette était correctement climatisée, je n'avais pas eu besoin de me changer. Je me voyais mal arriver en après-ski à la station d'embarquement.

Une fois arrivé sur Terre, je m'étais bien rendu compte qu'il faisait froid mais je n'avais pas le temps d'aller acheter autre chose pour me couvrir. J'avais pris toutes mes correspondances en grelottant et en priant pour que les trains se dépêchent.

Et ma valise ne contenait que ce foutu ordinateur portable. Comme si j'avais besoin de m'encombrer d'affaires. Je pensais les acheter sur place. C'est ce que j'ai fait dès que j'ai pu.

Et du coup, lorsque j'enfilais un pull, tous les pilotes me fixaient si bizarrement que j'avais envie de l'enlever en me plaignant de la chaleur juste pour les satisfaire.

Mais bon, je m'étais dit qu'attraper un rhume juste pour essayer de coller au personnage, c'était abusé.

Enfin, dans leur esprit, j'étais le bon gars, honnête et travailleur mais qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et aux capacités exceptionnelles de survie.

C'est sûr que si je comptais sur eux, je pouvais toujours crever, ils étaient tellement persuadés que je pouvais survivre à n'importe quoi…

Ca m'énervait pas mal à la fin, parce que lorsqu'ils me regardaient, je savais qu'ils pensaient…

Que j'étais Heero Yuy, le mec invincible, le gars sans peur ni reproche.

Franchement, leur vision, c'était tellement proche des héros de bouquins que ça aurait du leur sauter aux yeux que c'était pas possible.

Je crois même que si j'avais tendu la main en avant en criant « RASENGAN », ils y auraient cru ces cons.

Peut-être que Oz y aurait cru aussi d'ailleurs…

J'aurais du essayer lorsque j'étais à court de munition, plutôt que de me faire plomber le bras dans une fuite interminable pour passer ensuite les pires semaines de ma vie à regretter une pauvre boîte de calmants.

Ils avaient tous une vision vraiment idéalisée de ma personne.

C'était comme si tous mes défauts avaient disparus. Mon égoïsme profond et mes calculs pour parvenir à mes fins, se basant sur ma devise « chacun pour sa gueule » ne reflétaient pour eux qu'une certaine volonté d'indépendance et d'initiative personnelle.

Le fait que j'aie volé des pièces du gundam de Duo a été conclu par le concerné par un simple « on n'était pas encore coéquipiers, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça si on bossait ensemble. »

On voit qu'il ne me connaissait pas du tout, si c'était à refaire, je ferai pareil. Rien à faire que nous soyons devenus coéquipiers entre temps.

&&&&&&&&&&

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter à ce moment, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Heero ?

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Merde.

-Salut Duo, répondis-je d'un ton ennuyé, me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Oh, tu portes des lunettes maintenant ?

Je m'efforçai de lui sourire tout en le détaillant discrètement des yeux. Ce con me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Déjà à l'époque, j'avais bien remarqué que mon regard s'attardait sur ce crétin un peu trop longtemps. J'étais un ado en pleine croissance et mon corps semblait vouloir me le rappeler souvent.

Ah, le contrôle parfait sur le moindre de mes muscles… Si seulement c'était vrai…

Moi qui m'étais dit que ce n'était qu'une passade…

-J'ai eu quelques problèmes de vue, expliquai-je brièvement, cherchant à me sortir de cette conversation.

Je ne tenais pas à lui expliquer que lorsqu'on s'était connu, j'étais déjà aussi bigleux qu'une taupe et que je portais habituellement des double-foyers. Evidemment, pour des raisons pratiques, le Docteur J m'avait donné des lentilles de sa confection pendant tout le temps de la guerre.

D'accord, j'avais une vue parfaite lorsque je les mettais mais… Mais le Docteur J n'est pas un ophtalmologiste et ces lentilles ont dégradé ma vue petit à petit avec le temps.

Maintenant, je suis encore plus myope qu'avant.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! sourit Duo en prenant dans mon assiette un canapé. Je t'ai reconnu de dos grâce à ta coiffure ! Tu n'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi décoiffé ! plaisanta t-il.

Comme je le disais plus tôt, parfois ils étaient vexants.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? enchaîna t-il aussitôt. Tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis un bout de temps !

Ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'à chaque fois que je les voyais, les autres pilotes interprétaient mes gestes et agrandissaient ma légende.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu es informaticien ! Je t'aurais bien vu bosser chez les Preventers mais je viens de croiser Noin et elle m'affirme que tu n'as pas rejoint la maison.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je pour détourner son attention.

Plutôt crever que de lui avouer que j'étais au chômage.

Je m'étais pris la tête avec mon éditeur et j'avais fini par démissionner. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment, j'avais quelques contacts et je ne tarderai pas à trouver un nouvel employeur.

-Je travaille pour une boîte d'assurance privée, je suis inspecteur commercial. C'est pas mal payé, je me plains pas.

-Je suppose, oui.

Je n'arrivai pas à mettre fin à ce semblant de conversation. En même temps, mes yeux redécouvraient Duo, au visage plus masculin, aux épaules larges et musclées. Il portait une cravate de soie blanche qui contrastait avec sa chemise plus sombre, assortie à son costume.

J'étais entièrement habillé en noir, puisque je pensais rentabiliser le prix de la tenue dans un futur enterrement.

Duo venait de prendre un nouveau canapé dans mon assiette et je retins un commentaire. C'était mon préféré. Un des seuls dont j'avais réussi à identifier le contenu.

-Je suis arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps et tu es la deuxième personne à qui je parle mais tu as vu les autres ? m'interrogea t-il après avoir savouré mon canapé.

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre quand Quatre nous interrompit, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Trowa qui s'avançait vers nous à son tour.

Génial, c'était la réunion de famille. A eux trois réunis, s'ils ne m'inventaient pas une nouvelle capacité exceptionnelle, c'était que j'étais particulièrement chanceux.

-Heero ça fait longtemps, tu ne donnes jamais de nouvelles ! me reprocha d'emblée Quatre.

Je repérai immédiatement que l'assiette de Trowa contenait plusieurs de mes toasts préférés.

-Il est trop occupé pour penser à ses anciens coéquipiers, répondit Duo à ma place. Il est toujours scotché à son ordinateur… Il en a fait son métier !

Je me retins de pousser un soupir. Ca recommençait. J'eus droit à quelques réflexions sur mes lunettes auxquelles je fis la même réponse évasive qu'à Duo. Après tout, je ne posais pas de questions à Quatre sur la couleur étrange de ses chaussures.

Couleur crevette, décidai-je après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Duo avança une main voleuse et chipa un canapé de Trowa.

A entendre leur conversation, ils semblaient se voir assez régulièrement et s'échangeaient des mails. Je regardai Duo prendre un nouveau toast sous mes yeux.

J'écoutai distraitement leur échange de banalités, cherchant intérieurement quelle pouvait être la couleur des yeux de Duo. Je réfléchissais aussi à un moyen de me sortir de ce petit groupe.

Finalement, je saisis le dernier canapé de l'assiette de Trowa sous le nez de Duo.

-Je crois avoir vu une connaissance, m'éclipsai-je plus ou moins poliment.

J'essayai de me fondre dans la foule, tentant de rejoindre l'exact opposé de la pièce. Je trouverai bien un coin un peu tranquille avec une chaise, une assiette nouvellement remplie et un verre.

Ca devait exister, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que la terre entière se liguait contre vous ?

Je fus accosté par Réléna qui n'avait ni assiette ni verre mais un bras à m'offrir.

Réléna. La preuve vivante que je n'étais pas si impitoyable au combat. Après tout je ne l'avais pas tuée. Et évidemment, comme j'ai refusé ses avances, tout le monde a pensé que j'étais asocial et froid.

Non. J'étais simplement plus attiré par la gente masculine. Et Réléna n'a rien de masculin.

Elle m'entraîna à travers la foule, me présentant diverses figures de la haute politique. J'eus à peine le temps de fusiller son frère du regard qu'elle me tirait vers le ministre des affaires étrangères.

Le temps de quelques « oui, vous avez raison », elle m'abandonnait pour rejoindre un autre invité.

Je fuis encore, cherchant mon coin tranquille. Je m'étais à peine adossé contre un mur que les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement. Une voix s'éleva et un grand écran s'étendit à côté de moi. Je m'écartai prudemment, jetant un œil sur les images qui défilaient.

Réléna s'avança sur l'estrade, débutant un discours sur la paix.

Je voulus m'éloigner mais elle choisit ce moment pour citer mon nom, suivi de ceux des autres pilotes. Il fallut monter sur l'estrade. Wufei me poussa lâchement vers le micro que je détachai de son reposoir d'un geste tranquille. Je tendis l'objet à Quatre qui était à côté de moi, lui souriant ironiquement.

Qu'il se débrouille avec tout ça. Aucune envie de parler devant toute la masse. Et puis, pour leur dire quoi ? « Merveilleuse soirée, le toast au saumon, c'est mon préféré ? »

J'aurais mieux fait de trouver une autre soirée où crécher moi…

Après divers remerciements d'usage, quelques serrages de main, je me retrouvais avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs entre les mains dont l'eau dégoulinait sur mon costume et les feuilles me chatouillaient le nez.

Me retenant d'éternuer, je posai le tout par terre dès que je fus descendu de l'estrade, m'éloignant les mains dans les poches, déjà fatigué par cette soirée.

J'aurais tout donné pour retrouver mon petit bureau, dans ma chambre. Je voulais m'éloigner de cet environnement trop brillant, où les robes de soirées se mélangeaient aux rires forcés et aux tintements des verres.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre me renseigna sur la durée de mon calvaire. Il allait falloir que je patiente encore un peu.

Otant mes lunettes, je quittai la pièce, laissant le flou envahir les murs qui m'entouraient.

Je fermai les yeux. Un bruit de pas attira mon attention mais je décidai de l'ignorer, bien décidé à passer une soirée tranquille.

Je poussai un soupir, m'affalant contre le mur, étalant mes jambes dans l'allée.

Comme je m'y attendais, revoir toutes ces personnes avait fait remonter plusieurs souvenirs, plusieurs réactions en moi. J'avais continué bravement mon rôle d'Heero Yuy, le pilote de gundam déterminé mais froid.

J'avais enduré les plaisanteries des autres pilotes, mes yeux coulant sur Duo malgré moi. Je leur avais fait croire une fois de plus qu'ils avaient raison, que j'étais exactement comme ils pensaient, que je n'avais pas changé.

Mais j'avais envie de leur hurler que c'était faux. Je n'étais pas comme ça. C'était un mensonge, j'étais un imposteur, je les trompais depuis le début. Je voulais leur ouvrir les yeux, qu'ils voient enfin ce que j'étais, ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi, ce qu'il y avait de bien.

Mais une fois encore, je n'osais pas.

Je n'avais jamais osé. Un manque de courage.

C'était ce qui faisait que je n'avais jamais abordé Duo, parce que cela ne collerait pas au rôle.

J'avais du mal à me détacher du personnage dans lequel ils m'avaient collé d'office, sans chercher à me comprendre.

Je leur en voulais un peu pour ça aussi.

J'avais la rancune tenace.

Je n'avais pas oublié le goût des céréales spécial-régime sportif.

Ni le coup de l'arme chimique.

Ni l'absence cruelle des anesthésiques.

Ni ma fierté piétinée au sujet de mes cheveux.

Bref, je leur en voulais pas mal. Je me souvins de la raison pour laquelle je m'étais éloigné dès la fin de la guerre de ce groupe. Celui qui m'avait connu efficace et froid sur les missions et qui avait fait l'assimilation avec ma personnalité sans se poser de question.

-Je t'ai trouvé, chantonna une voix au-dessus de moi.

Une fois encore, Duo m'interrompait dans mes pensées. La vision qu'il offrait, me surplombant, un large sourire éclairant son visage me frappa une nouvelle fois.

-Ma parole Heero, tu te cachais ? plaisanta t-il alors que je remettais mes lunettes, me relevant.

-Pas particulièrement, répondis-je en passant machinalement mes mains sur mon pantalon pour enlever la poussière éventuelle.

-Noin te cherchait parce qu'elle a un gros problème avec le système informatique des Preventers et elle voulait avoir ton avis… Tu pourrais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil en passant, un soir ?

Mais bien sûr, j'ai du rater la fois où on m'a attribué la qualité larbin de service. Comme si j'avais envie d'être serviable gratuitement envers tous ceux qui m'entourent. Surtout si ça concerne les ordinateurs, un domaine que j'affectionne tout particulièrement…

-Sans rémunération ?

J'esquissai un sourire, amusé par son air surpris.

-Elle ne m'a pas parlé des détails…

-Laisse tomber, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, conclu-je finalement.

Ou plutôt, si j'avais le temps… Techniquement. Mais j'étais le genre de gars très organisé qui fait un planning et… Le laisse accroché au mur en se disant « je peux le faire demain. » Je me retrouvais en fin de semaine avec tout un programme sur les bras.

-Avec les gars, on avait pensé à se faire un restaurant juste entre nous un de ces jours, tu serais partant ? On aimerait vraiment que tu viennes !

-Je verrais, répondis-je évasivement.

Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'accepter, sachant trop bien à quoi m'attendre. Il allait me falloir des mois pour oublier le visage de Duo et la manière qu'il avait de sourire malicieusement en parlant.

Je ne voulais plus jouer au pilote Heero Yuy.

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la soirée ? enchaîna t-il.

C'était comme s'il n'était jamais à court de questions pour entretenir une conversation. Je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre que je patientais ici en attendant que mon appartement se libère…

-C'est… mondain, finis-je par répondre prudemment.

Il eut un léger rire qui acheva les dernières barrières de ma raison. J'avais du coton dans le l'estomac, des nuages plein la tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu t'ennuies, sourit-il.

Je ne répondis rien, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près de la vérité me concernant.

-Tu es toujours aussi bavard, remarqua t-il finalement avec une légère grimace. Tu sais que c'est un enfer de parler avec toi ? On ne sait jamais ce qui te passe par la tête…

-Tu voudrais savoir ? demandai-je, mû par une impulsion soudaine.

Duo esquissa un sourire. Une idée tentante fleurit dans mon esprit, que je ne parvins pas à repousser.

-Ca pourrait être intéressant, finit-il par répondre.

Je m'approchai de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Je voudrais pouvoir t'amener dans un endroit isolé où j'enlèverai chacun de tes vêtements, glissai-je à son oreille.

Je m'éloignai aussitôt, le plantant là. Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour rester.

&&&&&&&&

Je décidai qu'il était assez tard maintenant pour que les amis de mon colocataire se soient barrés loin avec leur djembé ou qu'ils aient arrêté de jouer par crainte des plaintes contre le tapage nocturne. Passé une certaine heure, certaines nuisances sonores n'étaient plus acceptées par le voisinage…

Et c'était tant mieux, merci pour ma santé mentale !

Je repris mon manteau, pressé de rentrer chez moi. J'allai héler un taxi lorsqu'une voix m'interrompit.

-Heero !

Je me retournai, ne sachant pas quelle expression aborder. Duo me fixait, impeccable dans son costume sombre, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable.

J'attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas, personnellement j'en avais assez fait pour la soirée.

-On pourrait parler un peu, proposa t-il, un peu hésitant.

Je haussai les épaules, acceptant sa requête.

Il fit quelques pas et je le suivis des yeux, ne bougeant pas. Il finit par s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée, m'invitant à faire de même. C'était la première fois que j'envisageai la possibilité que je pourrai lui plaire. Ma phrase lancée plus par provocation qu'autre chose l'avait fait réagir…

Et s'il venait à moi c'était… Soit pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de péter un câble et de faire une crise d'identité, soit qu'il venait de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas tout à fait comme il le pensait…

Et que cette nouvelle facette l'intriguait.

-Tout à l'heure… commença t-il alors que je prenais place à ses côtés. Tu étais différent de d'habitude… Tu…

Je décidai de jouer carte sur table, le coupant aussitôt.

-J'étais sincère.

Duo rougit légèrement, détournant le regard.

-J'aurais dû hausser les épaules et m'éloigner, hein ? souris-je. Tu n'as pas l'habitude que je te surprenne.

-Tu as changé.

-Pas vraiment.

Duo me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je te garantis que jamais le Heero que je connais n'aurait agi comme ça ce soir, assura t-il.

-Et ce Heero, il aurait fait quoi s'il était tombé amoureux de toi ? demandai-je.

Duo sembla hésiter un instant, ses yeux se levant vers le ciel.

-Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de moi, finit-il par murmurer.

-Alors je ne suis pas cet Heero là, affirmai-je.

Devant son air perdu, je renchéris, souriant doucement.

-Peut-être que tu as trop imaginé ce que je devais être... Et que tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis.

J'attrapai sa cravate du bout des doigts, l'enroulant autour de ma main d'une légère pression. Profitant de sa surprise, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux.

Je reculai avec un sourire satisfait.

-Mais tu peux apprendre, ajoutai-je.

Ce fut lui qui se pencha pour un autre baiser qui se prolongea et je laissai sa main me caresser la joue, descendant lentement vers mon cou.

-Oui, apprend-moi, me souffla t-il peu après à l'oreille.

&&&&&&&

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, dans le salon de Duo, plongés dans la pénombre.

-Je suis dessinateur, commençai-je en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, ondulant contre lui.

-Dess…

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement les ordinateurs, continuai-je en m'attaquant à son pantalon, déposant quelques baisers sur son torse.

Il se cambra lorsque ma main saisit son érection, imprimant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Je passe tous les matins dix minutes à arranger mes cheveux, ajoutai-je, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il pouffa de rire.

Il protesta lorsque ma main quitta son bas-ventre pour aller courir le long de son dos, rejoignant l'autre.

-J'ai peur des masques africains qu'on accroche aux murs, confessai-je au creux de son oreille, d'une voix plus rauque.

Il soupirait contre ma peau, me déshabillant méthodiquement.

-J'ai peur des chaussures de Quatre…

Duo gémit sourdement lorsque je le poussai contre le mur, me pressant contre lui.

-J'adore faire la grasse matinée, poursuivis-je, laissant ma langue parcourir son épiderme.

-Heero… murmura Duo en avançant les hanches.

Je les saisis entre mes mains, marquant la peau blanche de mes caresses.

-J'ai toujours aimé la manière dont tu plissais le nez quand tu réfléchissais…continuai-je d'une voix sourde.

Je laissai mes doigts l'effleurer lorsqu'il se retourna, offrant son dos à ma vue.

-Je déteste les piqûres… susurrai-je en écartant légèrement ses jambes.

Son souffle se coupa avant de reprendre plus erratique, au rythme du mien.

-Je n'étais pas assez courageux pour te dire…

Ses hanches se collèrent aux miennes, m'effleurer pour s'écarter lentement, dans un jeu sensuel.

-Je rêve de ce moment depuis très longtemps… finis-je par articuler alors que ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur mon corps.

Je n'ai pas réussi à lui confier le reste, perdu entre ses cris et les miens. Nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout de la nuit, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, se pressant, sans jamais rompre notre étreinte.

J'ai mélangé mon souffle au sien, incapable d'exprimer par les mots ce que je ressentais.

Je le ferai toutes les prochaines fois.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me connaisse par cœur, par corps.

OWARI

_Ca vous est jamais arrivé à vous, ce genre de malentendus ? Dans ces cas-là, moi je fais un peu comme Heero, je dis rien et je pense qu'à une seule chose, me barrer loin tout en les maudissant très fort. _

_C'était marrant de démonter les exploits d'Heero, j'imagine assez la même chose avec les autres pilotes… _

_Genre Duo et ses couteaux, son côté schizophrène, (mais pourquoi ne l'a t-on pas attribué à Heero ça ? C'est lui qui se marre comme un timbré après avoir tué les ozzies !). _

_On a encore Trowa dans le rôle du glaçon, et pourtant il a lui-même essayé de casser son image en faisant le clown…_

_Wufei avec les femmes… Non Wufei c'est justifié ce qu'on en dit…Bref, il y aurait de la matière…_

_Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !0_


End file.
